David Reid (New Earth)
| Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former Soldier | PlaceOfBirth = Illinois | Creators = Geoff Johns; Alex Ross; Dale Eaglesham | First = Justice Society of America Vol 3 #12 | Death = Justice League: Generation Lost #13 | Quotation = I heard you the first thirty times you said you wanted to throw in the towel. I just don't give a @#$%!! | Speaker = Magog | QuoteSource = Justice League: Generation Lost Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Origin Lance Corporal David Reid, great-grandson of Franklin D. Roosevelt, was with the Marine platoon assigned to halt the looting of the National Museum of Iraq during the Iraq War. Reid tracked one of the looters and found an artifact; upon touching it, Reid blacked out, waking up three weeks later to find that he was now filled with plasma energy and that a mark shaped like the Eye of Providence had opened up on his left arm. With the aid of a pointed hand-held device (which got him the nickname “Lance”), Reid was able to project focused blasts of energy. Justice Society of America Because the modern Justice Society of America tries to keep the legacies of former heroes alive, and because Franklin Roosevelt was credited with bringing the JSA together in the first place, the Society asked Reid to join them. David Reid was killed by members of the African Congo Army who successfully destroyed his energy lance. He was then revived by Gog in the recreated format of Magog. It is presently unclear how similar or different Reid is after dying and being revived to his former personality and memories. However, after making known several tactical/philosophical differences between him and the veterans of the JSA, Reid started a splinter group called the All-Stars, where he acts as field commander until conflicts with Power Girl cause her to kick him off the team. Brightest Day Continuing his solo adventures, Reid further alienated himself from the rest of the superhero community. During the Brightest Day event, Max Lord used and manipulated Reid, forcing him into a confrontation with Captain Atom. This confrontation ended in many deaths. Once Lord was done with Magog, he forced Reid to kill himself. | Powers = * : When David Reid died he was subsequently reborn as Magog, the heir to Gog's power and staff. These powers affected his physiology and gave him superhuman abilities. * * * * : Able to generate and then release plasma energy in concentrated offensive bursts, though he can do so with no aids he prefers to channel his energies into a more focused beam through a multi-head lancing spear. * | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Lancing Spear | Notes = | Trivia = * Has the ancient symbol of the All Seeing Eye as an energy brand on his left arm. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Military Characters